Baldur's Gate II: The Black Pits II – Gladiators of Thay
Baldur's Gate II: The Black Pits II – Gladiators of Thay is an adventure for Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition, and a continuation of the story of Baldur's Gate: The Black Pits. Story Short-lived Freedom After a group of adventurers won their freedom from the Black Pits in the Underdark, they left the area, never to return. However, the party later found themselves in a tavern, where a bard recognized them, and told their story to the patrons. The listeners, though entertained by the epic tale, did not believe it, as it seemed too far-fetched. The bard then revealed that the Champion of Baeloth's Pits, and their party, was amongst the crowd. As the champion replied, the djinni, Najim, appeared and warned the adventurers that they were in trouble. Najim explained that he had been waylaid by a group of bounty hunters, who spoke the champion's name, and thus he came to warn them. At that moment, the djinni and the champion were ambushed in the tavern, by what seemed to be the patrons and the bard. It turned out that they had been fooled by an elaborate scheme, and without fighting gear, were captured by the mercenaries, who worked for someone known as Dennaton, a Red Wizard of Thay. Into the Arena Upon being awoken, they found another group of adventurers that had been captured, who were deciding whether or not it was possible to escape. No magic seemed to function inside the place they had been unwillingly taken. One of the adventurers, a wizard called Mort, attempted to teleport out, but violently exploded in the process. The champion and his companions moved to the next room to find a gathering of even more captured adventurers. They were informed that they were now "performers", and were ominously invited into the banquet hall for their "last meal". There, Dennaton himself explained that their places were only as arena fighters. He further elaborated, telling the captives that this was no common arena, and was for only the greatest combatants in Faerûn. Only the richest Thayans would come to the arena to spend their wealth on such entertainment. This caused much commotion, and the pit master, Dennaton, summoned the fallen planetar, known as the Winged, to deal the situation. After the deaths of those that caused the initial ruckus, the heroes accepted their fate, and battled their way to glory and riches, or death. Index Characters :Arzol • Bannor • Bellowgulp Bluefingers • Beryl • Branson • Brodle • Champion of Baeloth's Pits • The Concocter • Curell • Dennaton • Dormamus • Dulf Ebonbeard • Ellraish • Feldrak Feldrak'i • Gerrold Darkfellow • Gezzthemin • Hort Il'Drth • Hue Greenleaf • Imascus • Joker • Laris • Lea Gosh'Aar • Leokas • Marduuk • Mercy Whitedove • Molzahn • Mort • Noser • Pol Pyrrus • Short-Order • Stannel Eibor • Stirv • Symm Haximus • Tartle • Thassk Kun • Timmoth Goodtree • Voghiln • The Winged :Baeloth Barrityl Creatures :djinni • drow • dwarf • efreeti • elf • gnome • halfling • half-elf • human • illithid • half-orc • myconid • planetar • salamander :;Arena monsters only :ogre • orc :lion • lobster • rat • tundra yeti Locations :Thay :Abyss • Black Pits • Cormyr • Lantan Organizations :Red Wizards of Thay • Order of the Sun Soul Religions :Clangeddin Silverbeard • Garagos • Gruumsh • Helm • Ilmater • Lathander • Silvanus • Tempus • Tymora Appendix Connections Category:Computer games Category:Games Category:Published in 2013